1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric wire for conducting electric power to electrical devices, more particularly to an electric wire including a core unit and a sheath having an appealing appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical electric wire 1 includes a core unit 10 and a plastic sheath 12 surrounding the core unit 10. The core unit 10 includes a plurality of insulated wires 11 parallel to each other along a central axis 13. Each of the insulated wires 11 has a plastic insulation layer 112 and a conductive core 111 surrounded by the plastic insulation layer 112.
Generally, manufacture of the conventional electric wire 1 is focused on achievement of conducting electricity and involves the steps of: applying the insulation layer 112 to each of the conductive cores 111 to form the insulated wires 11; arranging the insulated wires 11 to be parallel to each other, so as to form the core unit 10; and applying the sheath 12 to surround the core unit 10. The electric wire 1 is subsequently mounted on an electrical device for conducting electric power through a plug-and-socket unit. Hence, the electric wire 1 will be exposed outside the electrical device and is movable together therewith. In other words, the electric wire 1 has an influence on consumers' impression on the electrical device. Conventionally, the electric wire 1 is decorated by using a single-color sheath 12. Apparently, such dull and inflexible design of the electric wire 1 cannot satisfy the requirement of persons living in modern times for pursuing novel or fresh things. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an electric wire having an appealing appearance.